


<3

by LauLilly



Series: Keith x Reader [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hes too cute, Keith Is so awkward and adorable, Omg I cant, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: In which Keith Is finally getting used to cuddles.





	<3

_Shitshitshitshit_

_HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!_

Your boyfriend was mentally screaming when you nuzzled your head Into his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist.

"Uh...Y/N?"

"Mhm?"

"Bad dream again?"

You nodded, still nuzzling his chest.

You wouldn't be surprised that he would explode any minute now due to how red his face was.

"Sorry...Am I making you uncomfortable?" You asked, tilting your head to the side.

"N- Not at all!"

"Are you sure? I can go If you want."

He shook his head.

"...Alright." You said as you went back to nuzzling against his chest.

Your boyfriend hesitantly wrapped an arm arouhd you, his hand playing with your H/L H/C hair.

You sighed when he ran his hand through your hair, for some reason It put you at ease.

"Keith?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

His ears turned red.

<3


End file.
